One technical problem dealt with by the disclosed subject matter is to provide coverage analysis. The coverage analysis may provide information enabling a verification engineer or another QA personnel to determine a verification strategy, such as to re-execute a test, to design a new test or the like.
One technical effect of utilizing the disclosed subject matter is to enable a verification engineer to distinguish between coverage events that were not covered at all and coverage events that were not covered lately. This distinction may be utilized to determine whether a test may be re-executed to cover the coverage event or whether a new test should be design to cover the coverage event. In some exemplary embodiments, re-execution may not achieve coverage as the design may have changed. The disclosed subject matter may enable the verification engineer to identify, based on the aforementioned distinction, a modification made to the DUV that was not handled correctly, such as by modifying pertinent tests, coverage goals or the like. The modification to the DUV may be a modification in the design itself, the environments or the tests. Another technical effect of utilizing the disclosed subject matter is to overcome drawbacks associated with prior art sliding window reports. As opposed to a sliding window report which requires a priori determination of a size of the window, the disclosed subject matter does not require such determination. Determining the “correct” size of the window is a difficult problem. The size of the window may depend on the size and difficulty of the coverage model, the availability of resources, rate of changes to the design, etc.
In some exemplary embodiments, the coverage analysis tool 200 may comprise a coverage status module 210. The coverage status module 210 may be configured to determine the coverage status and provide a report, or another indication thereof.
In some exemplary embodiments, the coverage analysis tool 200 may comprise a window selector 220. The window selector 220 may determine a sliding window based on the report provided by the coverage status module 210. The window selector 220 may utilize a begin time determinator 225 to determine a beginning time of the sliding window based on the report. The beginning time may be, for example, the time in which a predetermined percentage of the coverage tasks were covered, the time in which a predetermined number of coverage tasks were covered, or the like.